The present invention relates generally to fluid treatment systems such as water treatment systems including water softeners, and more particularly to a communication system for a water softener system. It is recognized that many aspects of the present invention can be applied to other types of fluid treatment systems, such as filtering or de-ionizing systems.
Water softeners are well known in the art and typically include a raw water source, a treatment tank containing an ion exchange resin, a brine tank containing a brine solution, and a control valve for directing fluids between the source, the tanks and a drain or other output.
Water softening occurs by running water through the ion exchange resin, which replaces the calcium and magnesium cations in the water with sodium cations. As the ion exchange process continues, the resin eventually loses its capacity to soften water and must be replenished with sodium cations. The process by which the calcium and magnesium ions are removed, the capacity of the ion exchange resin to soften water is restored, and the sodium ions are replenished is known as regeneration.
During regeneration, brine, a concentrated or saturated salt solution, is passed through the ion exchange resin and the cations in the resin are replaced with sodium ions. Regeneration is a multi-step process incorporating a number of cycles, specifically, backwash, brine draw, rinse and refill cycles.
Current water softener systems typically include a control valve that controls the water flow between the raw water inlets, the various inlets and outlets of the conditioning tank and the brine tank, the outlet for supplying water to the residence or commercial structure, and the drain. As the control valve operates, the water softener cycles through the service, backwash, brine draw, rinse, refill and bypass stages. The progress of the water softener is often displayed on a controller attached to the softener, but typically is not remotely communicated. Accordingly, if the user is not near the water softener, they are not aware of its operation or whether such operation is functioning properly.
Water softener systems also generally include tank-mounted sensors that monitor the system during operation and communicate salt level or flow rate data, for example, to the controller. If the sensors determine that the system is not operating properly (i.e., the salt level is low or flow rates are reduced), appropriate signals are sent to the controller. The controller then emits an audible or visible signal, indicating to the user that service must be provided.
However, such signals are generally only sent to the controller, which is typically directly attached to the water softener system. Accordingly, if the user is away from the system when the error is recognized, the alarm may not be noted, and the problem may not be timely fixed. Such a delay in service can cause permanent damage to the water softener and reduce the softening capability of the system.
Although water softener systems have been developed that can remotely communicate data from the water softener, they typically require manual action by the user, such as inputting data regarding salt level, or manually placing a phone receiver to a speaker that can send data to a remote location via a modem connection. Further, current water systems that are configured for providing wireless or remote communication capabilities between the water softener and a remote location are typically configured for send-only transmissions, and can generally only send one type of data to the location (i.e., that the salt level is low).